A Prank One Day
by Kiki-sunstar
Summary: Having some fun at Hogwarts!! If you like seeing Draco laughed at, read it!!!! Updated regularly. The prank war escalates. Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!
1. first day

I don't own Harry, and this was for fun. R+R!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry, Ron and Hermione were crouching in a corner in one of the halls of Hogwarts. Hermione was peeking down the hall, and Harry and Ron were tying a piece of string to a broom.

"Hurry up, you two! Here he comes!" whispered Hermione.

"Hold on- we almost have it!" said Harry quickly. They all held their breath and backed up against the wall, waiting for Hermione to give the signal. 

"Here he comes...three, two, one...now!"

At Hermione's cue, Ron stuck the broom handle out into the hall just as Draco came around the corner. He tripped, flew over the broom and fell flat on his face. Harry, who was holding on to the piece of string, tugged at it to get the broom out of the way. The three children snickered and ran off before Draco could get up. He pulled himself off the ground and stared down the hall.

"I'll get you three for this!" he shouted.

"We'll see!" Harry yelled back as they ran out of sight.


	2. Next day

It was a great day at Hogwarts- Harry and Ron and Hermione were walking along in the courtyard and laughing about Draco falling on his face the day before. All of a sudden, all three of them couldn't talk anymore- Ron's mouth was filled with chocolate frogs, Hermione had paper in her mouth, and Harry started pulling bits of straw out of his mouth.

"Euwww- gross!" shouted Hermione, spitting out wet globs of paper.

"This is disgusting!" sais Harry, with pieces of straw sticking to his face.

"I kinda like it," said Ron, who started chewing the chocolate in his mouth. The other two looked at him with scowls on their faces. Then they heard laughing. They turned around to see Draco, who had his wand pointed at them and a huge smile on his face.

"The good old mouthicus stufficus spell," said Draco still laughing.

"Oh you think you got the last of us do you? You just wait Malfoy!" shouted Harry. Draco ran off still laughing, and the three standing there pulled the rest of the straw off Harry's face before going to the common room to plot revenge.


	3. chapter 3

The very next day, the sun was shining brightly again. Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking about the grounds of the school, looking for their target. Harry was carrying an empty bucket. The three children sneaked to the edge of one of the high walls and peeked over into the courtyard. Right below them, Draco was sitting talking to a fellow student. He has a grin on his face and looked like he was describing what he had done to the three of them the day before. 

"I bet he's bragging about that prank of his," whispered Hermione as she crouched against the wall.

Harry peeked over the wall again and knelt next to Hermione. "Well, he's not going to be pleased for long. This will fix him," he whispered, holding up the bucket.

"This is going to be so funny," chuckled Ron. "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Hermione looked at Ron and held up her finger. "Shhh! Well, you're going to get to see it, because you're going to be the decoy. You get to go down there and distract him."

Ron sulked. "Aww! I'm always the decoy! Oh, nuts. Fine, here I go."

Harry and Hermione peeked over the wall and watched as Ron descended to the courtyard and walked up to where Draco and his friend were, directly below them.

Ron slowly approached. "Um, hi, Draco....lovely weather, isn't it?" he stammered.

Draco looked up and his smile disappeared as he glared at Ron. "What do you want Weasley? Back for more are you?" He and his friend laughed, and Ron glanced up to where Harry and Hermione were watching. Slowly Harry took out the bucket. Hermione pointed her wand at it and whispered, "fillupicus liquiditus," and Harry leaned over the wall and dumped a bucketful of water right on Draco's head! The three children laughed as they watched him sputtering water in his now soaking wet clothes. Ron ran towards Harry and Hermione, and all three scurried off giggling as a very wet Draco shook his fist and called after them, "I'll get you good for this one! You just wait!"


	4. Poor Ron

It was raining. Ron was sitting at a window in Hogwarts, watching the rain fall onto the Quidditch field. He turned towards Harry and Hermione, who were at the other end of the room.

"Malfoy was pretty mad yesterday after we dumped that water on him," said Ron. "I think he's going to plot something even worse to get us back."

"No worries, Ron," said Harry casually. "The three of us can stand whatever he can dish out for us. Now come on over here and quit staring out that window."

Ron turned away from the rain and wandered over to where Harry was sitting, playing a game of Chess against Hermione. He tried watching, but it wasn't very interesting seeing Hermione thinking about a move for fifteen minutes at a time. He stood up again, and started wandering around the room looking for anything to do. Then he noticed a small drop of green goop on the floor. Ron bent down and poked at it...it was gooey, almost like jelly. He picked up a bit and smelled it...it didn't smell like anything. He was about to show Harry and Hermione what he had found, when another bit of it caught his eye. Then Ron noticed that there was a trail of the goo leading to the doorway. Curious, he walked over and opened the door the smallest bit, and walked out into the hall. He saw nothing, but a soft chuckling from behind him made him spin around. There stood Draco, holding a piece of rope.

"Look up," smirked Draco. Ron looked up just in time to see the piece of rope was attatched to a large barrel above the doorway. Draco quickly pulled, and the barrel tipped, spilling green goop all over Ron, who screamed. Covered in the goop, Ron backed up into Harry and Hermione, who had run into the doorway upon hearing the commotion.

"Oh, Ron! What happened to you?! I can barely see you under all that slime!" cried Harry.

"It's everywhere! You're getting it all over me- even in my hair!" said Hermione.

"How do you think I feel?" replied Ron, wiping globs of green slime from his eyes. "I feel like some sort of swamp monster. This is disgusting!"

Draco let go of the rope and began swaggering down the hallway. "You look like a swamp monster too, Weasley," he laughed. "I always get the last laugh. Remember that," he called back to them as he disappeared around the corner.

"We'll see about that!" Harry said.

"Ooooh, Malfoy's going to get it for this one," grumbled Hermione.

Ron was on the verge of tears. "I can barely move under all this slime. I'm practically buried in a mountain of it over here! Help me out?"

As the other two began to scoop green goop off Ron, they looked at each other knowingly, thinking the same thing- that Draco was going to get his just desserts, and that the slime was going to take forever to clean up.

  
  



	5. another day

It was a cloudy day at Hogwarts. Harry was walking down the corridor, looking over his shoulder suspiciously. He had a feeling that Draco was planning something big as revenge, and he wanted to get him back first. Harry rushed the rest of the way down the hall, and slipped into an empty classroom. He jumped at a noise at the other end of the room.

"Is that you, Ron, Hermione?" he called out.

His two friends poked their heads out from behind a desk. "It's us," Hermoine whispered. "We thought you might be a teacher."

Ron came out from behind the desk. "Why can't we just have our meeting in one of the common rooms?" he asked.

"Because Draco will probably be spying on us," replied Hermione as she sat opposite Harry. "Now, let's get to business."

"Right," said Harry. "We need something big and daring to get that Draco back for the green goo. Any ideas? I've been having trouble thinking of anything."

"What about stealing his clothes while he's showering?" suggested Ron.

"I have it," announced Hermione. She held up a long piece of rope with a loop tied at one end. "This will get him for sure." Harry and Ron stared at her waiting for her to continue. Hermione sighed. "We set a trap so that he gets snared by the rope and is left hanging upside down for everyone to see!"

"Brilliant!" cried Harry. The three friends left the classroom and ran to the courtyard, near where Draco usually sat. They made sure not to let anyone see as they laid the rope on the ground and covered it with grass. Harry and Ron ran up to a spot on the wall with one end of the rope and looped it over a hook, while Hermione stayed on the ground to give a signal. They waited.

Just then, Draco and his cronies came through the gate. Hermione watched closely as Draco came nearer to the loop on the ground. Just as he stepped into it, Hermione waved her hands, and Harry and Ron pulled hard on the rope. It tightened around Draco's ankle and hoisted him high into the air. He let out a loud "Ack!" as he was strung upside down in the middle of the courtyard.

"You let me down! I know it was you three!" he yelled as Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered with other students, laughing at Draco's flailing. They ran off snickering, leaving one very annoyed Malfoy hanging by his ankle in front of all of Hogwarts.


End file.
